


Always There

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feels, Jack's Sister's Prov, Sisterly Love, Watching over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day she died, she has always been watching over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jack's sister during all this stuff.  
> I'd also like to thank tugaMaggie on devianART for her picture I'll be your guardian. It also helped inspire this.  
> OK disclamer, I don't own ROTG if I did there would be lots of different things. I don't own what I put above this sentence except for the first one.

Jack was never alone in those 300 years. Yes he had the wind but he had someone else. Me.

I'm Jack's sister. I've watched over him since the day I died. At first when I died I thought I would be reunited with my big brother, but that was not the case. I became an angel and when I didn't see him with me I became worried. Then I saw him. He was a 14-year-old boy with white hair and shockingly blue eyes. He wore colonial clothes and no shoes. This boy that rode the wind and spread winter. The boy who was called Jack Frost, was my brother.

At first I wasn't sure and watch him from the clouds. But when I saw him have fun even when he was alone, I knew it was him. So I decided to watch over him.

I was there when other spirits would hurt him just because he was winter. I was there when he got a hoody but still he kept his old clothes. I was there when he would… do things to himself out of sorrow and pain. I was there when he caused the blizzards from his overwhelming emotions. I was there for the blizzard of '68, and oh how much I wanted to skin that rabbit. I was there on his sleepless nights, when he would wake from nightmares. I was there for all of it and I could do nothing but comfort him even when he couldn't see me. Whisper loving words when he couldn't hear me. Hold him when he couldn't touch me.

My heart clenched every time he would beg to the moon, every time he asked for someone to notice him and care. It hurt to know my loving and comforting efforts were all in vain.

Then, 300 years later, when he was notice I was happy for him, but also worried and angry. I was angry because these people who protect children ignore my brother for 300 years and only came to him to yell at him. I was happy that most of them wanted my brother to join. And worried that they would hurt him. When the rabbit, or kangaroo in my brother's case, said those hurtful word at the pole and no one noticed how they effected Jack, my happiness diminished. When Santa asked my brother what his center was and he didn't know, I was surprised. Sure he spent years alone, but he should have known it was fun, right?

When they went to the Tooth Palace and Jack saved the little tooth fairy I was proud of him. When the Boogieman appeared, I instantly didn't like him, and saying those things to my brother! Oh he was on my bad side. When the Tooth Fairy explained that the teeth hold memories, I was surprise. I was surprise by just that fact. I was surprise when the others had said they had their memories and that they did not die to become like this. Yes I knew my brother had died, that was quite obvious. Finally I was surprise by my brother's reaction. I already knew he did not have his memories, for it was quite obvious since he never visited his family's grave, but it was his response. He thought he was always like this and didn't have a life before.

When they collected the teeth I was happy it made Jack so happy. When Sandy had died by Pitch's hands, my brother's reaction had been so sad and angry. I had seen my brother talk to Sandman on occasion and I knew this broke his heart. When Pitch sent the wave of nightmares at Jack, I thought it was the end of him, but when released that power and destroyed the wave, causing Pitch to be thrown back by the aftershock I knew it would take more than that to get rid of him. I was so relieved when Tooth caught him.

When they were mourning over the loss of the Sandman, I tried my best to comfort my brother. But again it proved futile. I was so happy when Santa came over and broke my brother out of his depressed state. When the Easter Bunny said they could still bring joy from Easter, I rejoiced knowing that Jack could help with this.

When they reached the Warren I has breath taken by the sight. When the girl came through the tunnel and they all freaked out, the way Jack said he was invisible broke my heart. It was like he didn't even care. When he helped Bunny realize the fun in playing with children, I was happy, if only slight, again. And oh my god there were so many eggs! In the end I was happy that my brother and the rabbit made up. When my brother offered to take the girl home, a bad feeling arose in my stomach. I wanted to scream for him not to but it was no use.

I laughed at his attempts to get the child on the bed. I was just so funny! When he left we heard a voice call out his name. MY voice! He flew off and came to a hole I knew nothing good would come of this. But my brother's curiosity got the better of him. What was the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat"? Yeah this cat is not going to survive this. I almost rejoiced when he had found the fairies. Almost. When Pitch appeared and started taunting my brother I was filled with anger and sorrow. It killed me when he didn't deny anything the shadow said. When the mind games stopped and Baby Tooth had disappeared I knew what happened next was not going to be good.

When the other guardians turned my brother away without even letting him explain, I was over whelmed with emotion.

In Antarctica I tried so very hard to comfort my distraught brother. I tried so very hard to stop him from doing… it. So when was about to through the memories away I freaked out. Those were his memories, why would he throw them away!? When he didn't and instead looked at the picture of himself, his alive self, I was filled with relief.

Then Pitch appeared. Though his words seemed genuine, I didn't fall for it. But my brother did. When Pitch pointed at the monstrous thing they created in their fight, I was horrified! If he got my brother on his side, what would happen? But when Pitch made his little slip up I was once again relieved. I knew my brother had too good a heart. But when he pulled out Baby Tooth and demanded the staff, I knew what my brother would do. When Pitch broke the staff over his knee after throwing Baby Tooth, I was horrified by the effect it seemed to have on my brother. He looked like he was in so much pain.

When he was thrown into the ravine I has worried when he didn't wake up. But when he did and all he did was worry about the fairy, I shook my head. That was just like him, worrying about others.

Then he watched his memories. He was so happy when he found out about me! And with this new determination he was able to fix his staff, somewhat free the fairies, and get to the last believing child. When he gained the believer I was so happy for him. When we saw the guardians, I was shocked, they looked terrible, if not adorable. Then he discover his center and defeated Pitch I knew his life would turn for the better.

Now I'm still watching him as he flies around his room at the pole. A smile crosses both mine and Santa's as I think he realizes the same as me. Things will get better for my brother.


End file.
